Desejos de Natal
by Fun-Chan
Summary: Eles sorriram e voltaram a se beijar. Aquele, com certeza, foi um Natal mágico para os dois. Minha primeira Oneshot!


_**Como prometido aqui está a minha oneshot como desculpa por demorar tanto para publicar os capítulos de Minha ex-vizinha. Essa é minha primeira oneshot e eu espero que vocês gostem!**_

_**Eu sei que eu devia estar escrevendo o novo capitulo de minha ex-vizinha, mas eu estou com um bloquei criativo com essa fic. Toda vez que tento escrever, não consigo. Estava com essa fic na cabeça e achei que escrevendo ela talvez a minha inspiração voltasse. Espero que funcione e que vocês gostem. Boa leitura! ^-^**_

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Desejos de natal**

Era o primeiro natal que Sakura passaria com seus novos colegas de trabalho. Já haviam se passado cinco meses desde que ela conseguira um trabalho como assistente do gerente de marketing em uma grande empresa japonesa. Para uma garota de 23 anos que acabara de se formar na faculdade esse era o emprego dos sonhos. O local era bom, a empresa era ótima, o salário era alto, o seu chefe era legal, assim como todos os outros funcionários. Mas o único que ela queria que fosse amigável com ela era Shaoran Li.

Ele era da equipe de marketing, responsável pela área de endomarketing, e, pelo que ela sabia, trabalhava na empresa a mais de um ano e meio. Shaoran era um ano mais velho que ela e também havia começado como assistente antes de ser efetivado. Seus cabelos e olhos castanhos tinham um tom achocolatado que a deixava louca, isso sem falar no seu corpo perfeito. Se as fofocas do escritório estavam certas, ele praticava artes marciais e luta com espada. O seu sorriso, branco e brilhante, era o suficiente para deixa-la feliz, não importa o tamanho do problema ou a força da TPM. E a sua voz, macia e suave, faziam com que as suas pernas tremessem e seu coração disparasse toda vez que ele falava diretamente com ela. Em síntese, ele era perfeito, sem nenhuma falha sequer. E era por isso que Sakura sabia que um cara como ele nunca, jamais, notaria uma ninguém como ela.

Isso era o que ela achava. Na verdade Shaoran não só a havia notado, como também havia desenvolvido certo interesse pela assistente do gerente. Mais ou menos um mês depois que Sakura começou a trabalhar lá, os dois se esbarraram no corredor. Desse dia em diante ele começou a inventar desculpas para ir até a sala do gerente só para passar em frente à mesa dela, ele passou a tomar mais café só para poder ficar olhando para ela da copinha do escritório, ele até começou a esconder as suas canetas, clips e post-its só para poder pedir os dela emprestado. No começo ele tentou se convencer de que tudo que sentia era uma atração física, afinal, Sakura era uma linda mulher. O cabelo castanho claro que batia na altura dos ombros era sedoso, os olhos verdes brilhavam como duas esmeraldas, a pele era macia e o cheiro de baunilha que ela exalava o deixava enfeitiçado. Além disso, o seu corpo tinha volume e curvas nos lugares certos, o que tornavam os seus movimentos sexys, mesmo que ela não tivesse consciência disso. Mas, é claro, que com o passar do tempo, Shaoran não conseguiu mais mentir para si mesmo. Ele estava apaixonado.

Faltava exatamente uma semana para o natal, o que significava que Sakura tinha 7 dias para comprar os presentes para a sua família e amigos. Sem falar no presente do amigo secreto que estavam fazendo no escritório. Ela havia tirado o seu chefe. Yashimoto Kamia era um homem de 30 e poucos anos, tinha cabelo preto e olhos castanhos, era muito gentil, engraçado e amável. Sakura não podia comprar qualquer coisa para ele, queria impressionar o seu chefe. Mas por mais que ela pensasse, não conseguia decidir o que. Na verdade, ela não tinha escolhido nenhum de seus presentes ainda.

- Sakura?

- Sim, senhor Yashimoto? – Ela disse meio assustada com a aparição repentina do seu chefe. Kamia parecia um ninja.

- Está com os relatórios que te pedi?

- Claro, estão aqui. – Ela abriu a gaveta e pegou uma pasta azul. – Eu os organizei por data de emissão e coloquei um aviso naqueles em que estão faltando alguns dados dos clientes.

- Muito obrigado. – Kamia pegou a pasta e estava quase entrando no seu escritório quando voltou a se dirigir a assistente. – E Sakura? – Ela voltou a sua atenção para ele, aguardando a ordem. – Pare de me chamar pelo meu sobrenome. Não é preciso tanta formalidade. Kamia está ótimo.

- Sim senh... Quer dizer, Kamia. – Ele sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Sakura também sorriu. Kamia era muito bom para ela e teve muita paciência ao treiná-la para o cargo alguns meses atrás. Definitivamente ela queria lhe dar algo legal de presente. Sem pensar duas vezes ela puxou uma folha de papel do seu fichário e começou a fazer a sua lista de compras. Havia tanta gente que ela queria presentear.

Lista de presentes

* Papai – Casaco de lã (_"Ele havia reclamado que estava passando frio ultimamente"_)

* Toya – Óculos escuro (_"Nadeshiko quebrou o dele enquanto brincava"_)

* Mizuki – Kimono (_"Minha cunhada fica linda de qualquer jeito"_)

* Nadeshiko – Boneca (_"Minha sobrinha adora brincar de boneca"_)

* Tomoyo – Sapatos JinJay (_"Ela vive falando que ama esses sapatos"_)

* Yukito – Cachecol (_"O dele estava rasgado da última vez que eu o vi"_)

* Chiharu, Rika e Naoko – Perfume (_"Eu tenho que comprar pelo menos uma lembrancinha pra elas"_)

* Yamazaki e Eriol – Chocolate (_"Eles adoram chocolate"_)

* Kamia – Relógio (_"Eu o ouvi comentando que estava precisando de um novo"_)

Levou quase uma hora, mas ela finalmente tinha decido o que comprar para todo mundo. Sakura rezou para que o seu salário fosse suficiente para tantos presentes. Ela dobrou o papel ao meio e o guardou em sua bolsa. Escolher o presente dos outros, a fazia imaginar o que ela ganharia. O telefone tocou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Era um dos clientes da empresa, ele queria confirmar alguns dados. Enquanto falava com ele, sem nem perceber, Sakura começou a escrever em outra folha o que gostaria de ganhar nesse natal.

Lista de desejos

* Colar de coração

* Vestido para o verão

* Sandálias

* Livros de romance

- Claro, o senhor Yashimoto entrará em contato até o final da semana. Obrigada. – Dito isso ela desligou o telefone e deu uma olhada na sua lista. Será que ganharia alguma dessas coisas?

- Desejos de Natal? – Alguém disse atrás dela. Sakura deu um pulo e quase caiu da cadeira. – Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar.

- Tudo bem, eu que estava distraída. – Assim que se recompôs e olhou para traz, Sakura deu de cara com ninguém menos do que Shaoran Li. Ela corou furiosamente. – Precisa de alguma coisa Li?

- Hum, sim. Será que pode me emprestar o seu... – Ele olhou em cima da sua mesa, sem saber o que pedir. – ...Branquinho? O meu acabou.

- Claro. – Sakura pegou o potinho e o entregou para ele.

- Obrigado. Prometo que não vou demorar.

- Não se preocupe, pode ficar. Eu tenho outro na gaveta.

- Brigado. – Shaoran respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Iria chamá-la para sair e aquele era o momento. – Sabe, você não... – O telefone tocou nesse exato momento. Shaoran teve vontade de bater na própria cara, mas se conteve. – Deixa prá lá. Obrigado de novo.

Sakura atendeu ao telefone, ainda um pouco confusa com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A ligação não durou mais do que meio segundo. Quando desligou olhou novamente para a sua lista e logo em seguida para Shaoran. Uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Em outra folha de papel ela começou uma terceira lista.

Desejos impossíveis

* Conhecer a casa de Shaoran

* Jantar com Shaoran

* Beijar Shaoran em baixo de um visco

* Ver Shaoran sem camisa

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao pensar em seu último desejo e corou novamente. Imediatamente ela rasgou a folha do fichário, amassou e a jogou no lixo. No que estava pensando, se alguém visse aquilo ela morreria de vergonha. Definitivamente Shaoran não a fazia pensar com clareza. Depois de respirar fundo três vezes, ela deixou as suas listas de lado e voltou para o trabalho.

Do outro lado do escritório Shaoran a observava com olhos curiosos. Ele estava frustrado por não ter conseguido chamá-la para sair. Se aquele maldito telefone não tivesse tocado. Ele bufou. Shaoran podia parecer todo seguro e um destruidor de corações por fora, mas na verdade era muito tímido quando se tratava de garotas. Ele mesmo não teve mais do que dois relacionamentos amorosos em toda a sua vida, e ambos duraram menos de dois anos. Com cuidado ele guardou o branquinho dela dentro de sua gaveta, ele não precisava daquilo, era apenas uma desculpa para se aproximar. Ele se lembrou da lista que tinha visto ela escrever. Pena que não a tinha tirado no amigo secreto, saberia exatamente o que comprar. Shaoran se recostou em sua cadeira, respirou fundo uma última vez e voltou a trabalhar.

Já passava das nove da noite quando ele finalmente terminou o que estava fazendo. Parecia que aquele requerimento não acabava nunca. Shaoran era a última pessoa no escritório. O próprio Kamia já havia ido embora há uma hora, deixando-o com a responsabilidade de fechar o local quando terminasse. Depois de salvar o documento e desligar o computador, Shaoran se alongou um pouco, arrumou suas coisas e começou a deixar o escritório. Quando estava indo em direção à porta ele sem querer esbarrou em um dos lixos, espalhando papel para tudo quanto era lado. Ele se agachou no chão, colocou sua pasta de lado e começou a recolher tudo.

Tendo limpado tudo, ele se levantou e começou a sair novamente. Assim que trancou a porta do escritório, percebeu que uma das bolinhas de papel havia rolado para o corredor. Ele a pegou e estava prestes a jogá-la no lixo quando conseguiu ler o seu nome de relance. Curioso, ele abriu o papel e começou a lê-lo. Ele reconhecia aquela letra, era igualzinha a letra da lista de desejos que ele havia visto mais cedo naquele dia. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Desejos impossíveis, hã? – Ele riu de leve e guardou o papel em seu bolso. – Talvez não tão impossíveis.

Os dias passaram rápido de mais. Logo já era dia 24 de dezembro, o dia da festa de natal da empresa. Tudo estava ótimo, a decoração estava linda e a comida deliciosa. Havia uma música animada tocando e os funcionários andavam pra lá para cá, comendo, bebendo e conversando. Às seis horas da noite começou a troca de presentes. Kamio adorou o seu novo relógio, Sakura ganhou um belo casaco branco de lã e Shaoran ganhou uma camisa nova. Todos ficaram muito contentes com os seus presentes, principalmente Sakura, apesar de ter ficado um pouco desapontada por não ser a amiga secreta de Shaoran. Mal sabia ela que ainda faltavam alguns presentes para receber.

Quando o relógio badalou oito horas todos começaram a se despedir para ir passar a véspera de natal com suas respectivas família. Pouco a pouco o escritório começou a esvaziar, quase não havia mais ninguém lá às oito e meia, com exceção de Sakura, Shaoran, Kamia e duas moças da equipe de limpeza.

- Não vai pra casa ficar com a sua família, Sakura?

- Não senh... Kamia. – Sakura não conseguia se acostumar a chama-lo pelo primeiro nome. – Meu irmão vai jantar com a esposa e a filha que está gripada e meu pai está viajando. Só nos reuniremos amanhã.

- E você Shaoran?

- Sabe que minha família mora na China, Kamia. Só nos veremos no ano novo.

- Que pena. Bem, eu tenho que ir porque a minha patroa já está me ligando. – Ele deu uma risada. – Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo para vocês.

Depois de se despedir, ele pegou o seu casaco, desceu pelo elevador e deixou o prédio. Aquela era a chance do Shaoran agir. Ele pretendia esperar até amanhã para por seu plano em ação, mas pelo visto o destino estava lhe dando uma ótima oportunidade. Ele observou Sakura pegando o casaco e se despedindo das moças da limpeza. Seria agora ou nunca. Ele se despediu rapidamente das senhoras e chegou no momento exato em que o elevador estava quase fechando. Sakura o viu entrando e corou de leve. Ele conteve um sorriso.

- Vai ficar sozinha até amanhã? – Ele perguntou casualmente.

- Sim. Eu vou jantar em algum lugar aqui perto e depois vou para casa.

- Você não quer jantar comigo, então? – Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. – Não é seguro uma jovem como você andar sozinha pela cidade a essa hora da noite. Além do mais, eu não quero ficar sozinho na véspera de Natal.

- Eh, claro. Seria ótimo. Eu também não queria ficar sozinha. – Ela confessou corando um pouco mais.

- Ótimo. – Ele sorriu e o coração dela transbordou de alegria. – Eu dirijo. – Ele piscou. Estava brincando. Sabia que Sakura não tinha carro.

Shaoran a levou até o seu carro esporte vermelho e abriu a porta para que ela se sentasse no banco do passageiro. Isso fez com que ela corasse mais uma vez e ele teve que conter um sorriso de satisfação. Depois de quinze minutos dirigindo, os dois chegaram a um restaurante quatro estrelas chamado Golden Flower. Sakura se maravilhou com o lugar, principalmente com a decoração. As paredes eram vermelhas e tinham estampas das mais variadas flores, o chão era feito de madeira assim com as janelas e as mesas estavam cobertas por toalhas brancas.

Os dois pararam na entrada e Shaoran pediu uma mesa para dois. O local estava lotado, mas ainda havia mesas ao ar livre. O que foi perfeito, pois, apesar de estar um pouco frio, o céu estava limpo e cheio de estrelas. Um garçom se aproximou e lhes entregou o cardápio, se retirando logo em seguida.

- Você já conhecia esse lugar? – Shaoran perguntou pra fazer conversa.

- Não, é a primeira vez que venho aqui. – Ela abriu o cardápio e passou o olho rapidinho. Ela engoliu em seco, a comida parecia deliciosa, mas era muito cara. Ela até poderia pagar em qualquer outro mês, mas não agora que ela tinha gasto todo o salário nos presentes de natal. Sakura supirou, chamando a atenção de seu companheiro.

- Algum problema?

- Não. Nada. – Ela disse com a voz meio fraca. _"Acho que vou pedir só uma salada e água." _Pesou desanimada. Shaoran pareceu entender o que a estava preocupando e sorriu.

- Peça o que quiser. – Sakura levantou os olhos em sua direção. _"Será que eu falei em voz alta?"_ – O jantar é por minha conta hoje.

- Não, vai ficar muito caro. Eu não posso... – Mas ela não conseguiu terminar de falar quando sentiu a mão de Shaoran sobre a sua.

- Não tem problema. Afinal fui eu que te convide, certo? Fique a vontade.

- Está bem. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior de leve.

Os dois pediram a comida e o jantar seguiu em frente. Depois de alguns minutos o clima ficou menos tenso e eles começaram a conversar animadamente. Os pratos não demoraram a chegar e eles começaram a comer. Estava tudo uma delicia. Como sobremesa Shaoran pediu uma banana split e eles comeram juntos. Estava tudo funcionando como o planejado. Desejo número um realizado. Agora ele só precisava de uma desculpa para levá-la para sua casa. De repente ele teve uma ideia brilhante, talvez lhe custasse um dos seus melhores casacos, mas ele estava disposto a correr o risco.

- Acho que devíamos fazer um brinde antes de ir. Afinal amanhã vai ser Natal. – Sakura concordou e Shaoran pediu duas taças de vinho para o garçom que foi buscá-las imediatamente. Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse e lhes entregasse as taças. – Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal. – Os dois ergueram as taças e brindaram.

Alguns minutos depois Sakura já havia tomado todo o vinho, enquanto ainda havia metade na taça de Shaoran que estava perigosamente apoiada na borda da mesa. Ele disse que não tinha bebido tudo porque estava dirigindo, ele pagou a conta e sugeriu que fossem embora. Sakura acreditou e quando se levantou a mesa balançou de leve, derrubando o vinho no casaco do Shaoran. Ele conteve o sorriso, havia funcionado.

- Ai meu Deus, me desculpa. – Sakura se aproximou e tentou limpar a mancha com o guardanapo.

- Está tudo bem. – Ele disse sorrindo, a afastando de leve. – Vem, eu vou te levar para casa.

- Mas e a sua roupa? Vai manchar. Você precisa colocar de molho agora.

- Se não tiver problema para você podemos passar no meu apartamento para eu trocar de roupa? Eu moro aqui perto.

- Claro, vamos lá.

Os dois entraram no carro e partiram do restaurante. Em menos de dez minutos os dois estavam no elevador, subindo para o oitavo andar. Shoaran abriu a porta e disse para que ela ficasse a vontade e que ele não demoraria a voltar, sumindo no corredor logo em seguida. Desejo número dois realizado.

Sakura ficou na sala, admirando o local. A sala era grande, tinha paredes brancas, o piso era de madeira, havia uma lareira de pedras na parede oposta à sacada, dois sofás beges e uma televisão de tela plana. O móvel onde a Tv estava apoiada tinha alguns enfeites e na parte inferior tinha um compartimento com portas de vidro onde havia algumas garrafas de bebida e vinho dentro. Em cima da lareira havia algumas fotos do Shaoran e algumas pessoas que ela supôs que fossem seus pais e suas irmãs ou primas. Eles eram muito parecidos e estavam felizes. Ela sorriu sem nem perceber. Sakura tirou o casaco e o colocou cuidadosamente sobre o sofá junto com a sua bolsa. Ela caminhou pelo local e foi para a sala adjacente. Assim que ascendeu a luz descobriu que era um pequeno escritório. Havia uma estante de livros, uma mesa com vários papéis e um laptop em cima e uma poltrona. Atrás da mesa tinha uma janela, o vidro estava fechado, mas a vista era espetacular. Ela se voltou para a estante e passou a mão de leve nos diversos livros que ele possuía, lendo com cuidado o nome de cada um. A maioria eram livros da faculdade ou do trabalho, mas também havia alguns livros de lazer. Sakura reconheceu os títulos, ela mesma havia lido a maioria deles. Os dois tinham mais em comum do que pensava.

Voltando para a sala, Sakura foi à outra direção, parou na porta e deu uma olhadinha rápida pela cozinha. Estava tudo tão limpo e organizado que foi difícil de acreditar que se tratava de um apartamento de um homem. No fundo tinha outra porta que provavelmente daria na lavanderia, mas ela não chegou a ir lá. O relógio na parede marcava onze horas. Não fazia ideia de que já era tão, se seu pai estivesse em casa com certeza estaria ligando para saber por que demorava tanto. Estava tão distraída que nem notou que Shaoran estava parado bem atrás dela.

- Licença? Preciso colocar isso na água.

- Oh! – Ela se surpreendeu com a sua voz e notou que estava parada bem no meio da porta. – Desculpa, pode passar. – Quando ela se virou quase caiu dura no chão. Parado bem na frente dela estava Shaoran, segurando um casaco sujo de vinho e sem nenhuma camisa. Ela não sabe quanto tempo ela ficou parada observando o peito forte e nu dele, mas de repente algo estalou dentro dela, fazendo com ela cobrisse os olhos imediatamente. – Me desculpa.

- Sem problemas. – Ele riu de leve. Desejo número três realizado. Agora só faltava mais um.

Assim que Shaoran passou por ela e foi para a lavanderia, Sakura saiu correndo para a sala e se sentou no sofá, morrendo e vergonha do que tinha acontecido. Ela mal acreditou em sua sorte. Ela não só tinha jantado e conhecido a casa dele, como também o havia visto seminu. Ela se lembrou vagamente da sua lista de desejos impossíveis e se deu conta de que todos estavam se tornando realidade. Só faltava um e ela teria uma noite mágica.

Shaoran passou novamente pela sala, indo em direção ao quarto para se vestir. Sakura não pode deixar de observar as suas costas musculosas enquanto ele andava. Mas algo chamou a sua atenção, havia um pedaço de papel aparecendo no bolso de trás da sua calça. Algo naquele pedacinho de papel lhe parecia muito familiar. Ela pensou por alguns minutos e finamente percebeu que aquele papel era dela. Tinha a mesma cor das folhas do seu fichário. O mesmo papel em que ela havia escrito... Ele estava com a sua lista de desejos!

Tudo fazia sentido agora. Primeiro ela ficou com raiva. Como ele ousou a mexer em algo tão intimo dela e brincar com os seus sentimentos desse jeito? Mas logo depois a raiva passou e tudo que ela conseguia sentir era vergonha. Ele tinha lido a sua lista de desejos. Sabia de seus sentimentos e estava brincando para ver até onde ela chegaria. Sem pensar duas vezes Sakura colocou o seu casaco, pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção à porta. Não ficaria nem mais um segundo lá, já havia sido humilhada de mais por um dia.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela ouviu Shaoran falando atrás dela. – Porque está chorando?

- Eu... – Ela colocou a mão no rosto e percebeu que lágrimas involuntárias escorriam pela sua bochecha. Ela as limpou e o encorou nos olhos. – Como pode fazer isso comigo?

- Do que está falando? – Ele se aproximou confuso. Sakura pegou o papel em seu bolso e o abriu, revelando a lista. Shaoran engoliu em seco, nervoso.

- Você se divertiu brincando comigo hoje? Agora já tem mais uma para colocar na sua lista, certo? Como eu pude ser tão idiota? – Ela rasgou o papel e foi em direção à porta.

- Espera! Você entendeu errado. – Ele a pegou pelo braço e tapou a passagem da porta com o seu corpo. Sakura o afastou com força.

- Não toca em mim. Como é que foi? Você viu a lista e pensou: vai ser divertido enganar essa boba apaixonada.

- Não foi nada disso! Eu não te enganei nem por um segundo. Eu realmente gosto de você. – Sakura deu alguns passos para trás, indo em direção à sacada. Shaoran a seguiu, toda vez que ela dava um passo para trás ele dava um para frente. – Eu queria te convidar pra sair a algum tempo, mas não tinha coragem. Encontrei essa lista sem querer e pensei que era um sinal, era a minha chance de finalmente te deixar feliz.

- Men... Mentira. – Ela sussurrou. Seu corpo batel contra a porta de vidro da sacada e Sakura percebeu que não tinha mais para onde fugir, estava encurralada.

- Você acha mesmo que eu me daria a todo esse trabalho só para brincar com você?

- Eu não...

Sakura estava com falta de ar, não sabia o que pensar. Uma parte dela acreditava que ele estava dizendo a verdade, mas a outra insistia que tudo aquilo era mentira, um jogo ou simplesmente uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Ela precisava de ar fresco, precisava pensar, então abriu a porta para a varanda e se lançou ao ar frio da noite. Ela virou as costas para Shaoran, se apoiou na grade e ficou contemplando a vista gloriosa da cidade. Havia tantas luzes, pessoas e carros. Faltava menos de uma hora para o Natal.

Shaoran chegou por trás dela e a abraçou pela cintura. Ela tentou resistir no começo, mas quanto mais ela lutava, mais ele a segurava com mais força. Depois de alguns minutos de luta Sakura desistiu, ela não tinha chances contra ele. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, Shaoran apenas apoiou o rosto em seu ombro e respirou fundo a sua essência de baunilha. Ele adorava aquele cheiro.

- Por favor, acredita em mim. – Ele disse por fim, quebrando o silencio que circulava os dois.

- Eu quero acreditar. Mas...

- Talvez isso ajude.

Shaoran a puxou para trás e a colocou de frente para ele. Bem de vagar ele limpou as últimas lágrimas teimosas que insistiram em permanecer em seu rosto. Quando terminou Shaoran olhou levemente para cima e sorriu. Sakura imitou o seu movimento e de repente seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Bem em cima deles, pendurado por um fio de nylon, havia um belo visco natalino. Ela sentiu Shaoran tocando o seu rosto de leve e o olhou nos olhos. Seus rostos começaram a se aproximar bem de vagar. Seus olhos se fecharam e a próxima que ela sentiu foi os lábios de Shaoran roçando de leve nos seus.

Começou como um beijo tímido e inseguro. Mas logo se transformou em um beijo apaixonado. O outro braço do Shaoran passou pela cintura da Sakura e a trouxe mais para perto. Sakura parou de resistir e jogou os seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Foi nesse momento que a última centelha de dúvida desapareceu por completo. Ela acreditava nele. Acreditava que ele a amava e ela o amava também. Desejo número quatro realizado.

- Acredita agora? – Ele disse quando se separam por falta de ar. Sakura sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

- Sim. – Ele sorriu de volta e a pegou no colo, beijando-a novamente.

Os dois entraram e se sentaram no sofá. Ainda estavam com um pouco de frio, já que estavam ao ar livre da noite até alguns segundos atrás, por isso Shaoran ligou à lareira. Eles ficaram conversando, se beijando e trocando caricias pelos próximos minutos, até que o relógio badalou meia noite.

- Feliz Natal. – Shaoran sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de voltar a beijá-la. Os dois já estavam praticamente deitados no sofá.

- Feliz Natal. – Ela sussurrou entre beijos. De vagar, Shaoran começou a beijar o seu pescoço, descendo em direção ao seu ombro. Ele retirou o seu casaco e o dela. – Shaoran, o que está fazendo? – Ela disse, abafando um gemido.

- Realizando desejos. – Ele respondeu acariciando de leve os seus braços e costas.

- Eu não, hã, me lembro de ter desejado isso. – Ela passou as mãos de leve em seu cabelo. Estava adorando as caricias dele.

- Não. – Ele levantou o rosto e a olhou nos olhos. – Esse desejo é meu.

Eles sorriram e voltaram a se beijar. Aquele, com certeza, foi um Natal mágico para os dois.

* * *

**Então? O que acharam?**

**Eu me baseei em um livro que a minha prima leu. Eu só sei o começo, a personagem principal faz uma lista de desejos safadinhos sobre um cara que ela gosta no trabalho e ele acaba descobrindo hehe ... eu não li o livro, mas como a minha prima me contou o enredo eu fiquei com essa ideia na cabeça. Deixei o final aberto, para que cada um imagine como foi essa noite mágica dos dois hahaha ... Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Por favor, mandem reviews! Vou agradecer desde já a todos que lerem, favoritarem e/ou mandarem reviews para essa fic. Mto obrigada mesmo, vocês são a minha inspiração!**

**Vou aguardar ansiosamente :)**

**.:Beijinhus:. **


End file.
